


The Wasp

by MimicMadness



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bees, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves - Freeform, Ben's death, Ben/Klaus - Freeform, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Missions, No beta we die like dehydrated worms, Overdose, Self Harm, Suicide, Swimming, Wasps, bee stings, flash backs, only mentioned tho, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: Ben's dead and Klaus can't help but reminisce on one of his only good memories after something triggers it.





	The Wasp

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'The Predatory Wasp of Palisades is Out To Get Us' by Sufjan Stevens

Klaus stared up at the ceiling, gaze blank. Nothing had been the same since Ben died. Klaus didn't speak to anyone, he barely left his room to eat or drink. Grace had to bring him something and even then he barely touched it. He felt catatonic. He was out of tears to cry, his throat was sore and his voice scratchy from nights of wailing and screaming into his pillow. He was haunted by the image of what happened.

Ben in the bathtub, skin pale and cold, a bottle of Klaus’ pills having rolled out of his hand and onto the ground. The smell of blood and vomit lingered in his mind for days after.

He rubbed his eyes, letting out a long breath as he pushed himself into a sitting position, staring at nothing in particular until something caught his attention. A wasp was resting on his windowsill, wings outstretched and twitching. His eyes widened a fraction before he closed them and began to claw at them with his blunt nails, allowing his mind to take him back to a different time.

_ Ben and Klaus had managed to sneak off after one of the missions that they had been sent to deal with alone. The found a river, not too deep but deep enough to wade through. Klaus grinned widely from his place in a large rock in the middle of the river, only in his boxers. Their suits and masks had been discarded and left on the gravely shore while they played around. _

_ Ben splashes him and Klaus laughed before he spotted a wasp. He shreked and tried to scramble away from it before he ended up falling off the rock and landing face-first into the cold water. Ben laughed before helping him up and looking sheepish. _

_ They scrambled to the shore, huddled against each other while they leaned against a tree. They talked, softly and about anything that came to mind. The weather, the mission, their siblings. They found themselves inching closer without meaning, before they were nearly nose to nose. Ben was blushing a dark red and Klaus was too. _

That had been their first kiss. Klaus let out a miserable whine before pulling his hands away from his tearful eyes, white pupils trained on the wasp.

When they got home Reginald had scolded them for taking so long and being wet, and Klaus had to have Grace treat the sting he had received. Him and Ben spent the night in Ben’s room, cuddling and sharing secrets, kissing and giggling softly. 

Klaus missed him. He missed his best friend. He missed the person he loved more than himself. He missed Ben so much. He sobbed and hurried his face in his hands, the wasp flew out the open window.


End file.
